Revenge
by cysmano
Summary: What if Harry was pushed to the point of not caring? After the battle of Hogwarts, in which all of his true friends were killed, Harry turns on those who betrayed him. With all he cared for gone, all Harry wants is revenge. Bashing! Please read and review!


**Revenge**

**Harry P., Ron W.**

**This is just a random idea that was floating around, and I pounced upon it. An hour and a half later, this is what you get :)**

**I was unsure about the rating, but then I decided to rate is as 'T'. 'T'-rated fiction is described as _'Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.' _on FanFiction . net. I will warn you that this fanfic does have some violence and swearing, though there are no suggestive adult themes. If you feel that this fanfiction should be rated an 'M', please mention it to me in a review. Though, I do believe that this fanfic is appropriate for thirteen year olds and older. Heck, I'm in eighth grade myself!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Harry looked around. The place around him was rubble, and a dust floated everywhere. The regal halls and rooms of Hogwarts were destroyed: the detailed arches smashed to ruins, the intricate tapestries ripped and torn, the ornate paintings ruined beyond any salvaging. And anywhere, _everywhere_ you looked, there was blood.

There was blood on the floors, and blood on the walls. There was blood on the crushed stairways, and blood on the shards of glass that littered the floor. There was bloody footsteps that crossed the formerly grand Great Hall, and bloody bodies that lay, eyes open in shock, all over the castle. Their hands lay limp, as they stared into the unknown, seemingly unable to register their own death. And around each of them was blood. So much blood.

Around the dead sat the survivors. Tears streamed down their faces as they themselves held their various injuries. They all sat there, quietly contemplating the cost of victory.

Harry felt his cheek, and looked at his hand. His hand was red. He shakily stood up, and looked at himself. He could feel the stinging pain of his many cuts and bruises, the blood, and the lingering effects of several Cruciatus curses hitting him. And then he looked up.

The enormity of the damage hit him. He stumbled, and gaped in shock. He had been so focused on destroying the greatest evil the world had known, that he had not realized what was going on around him. And now he saw.

So much blood. So much death. So much hurt. So much pain. Too much. Harry grasped his head in his hands. This was the cost of victory. This was the cost of destroying Voldemort. Harry stared at the sight around him, and felt bile rising in his throat. All he wanted to do was to forget this day. The day that should have been of rejoicing.

Instead, he stumbled his way over to the most important body. There, lying on the cold, hard floor was the broken body of Voldemort. Harry stared at the small, shrivelled body of the most feared person in the world. It had taken so much lives, so much time to defeat this one man? Voldemort lay there, still, looking at peace. A surge of anger rising in him, Harry raised his foot and crushed Voldemort's face. A person so evil shouldn't be left in peace.

The dull thud of Harry's boot hitting Voldemort's face broke the heavy silence that hung over the room. People shifted, here and there, and sobs pierced the air.

"Harry? Is that you?" the voice of Ron floated out of the distance. But Harry ignored it. He staggered to a body, lying perhaps ten metres from the resting place of Voldemort. When Harry reached the body, he kneeled, almost reverentially, at it. He then removed the thin cloth that covered the body, dreading what he would find.

Harry choked back a sob as he looked at the feminine body. He didn't want it to be true, he was half convinced that it wasn't her that had fell, fighting a Death Eater a few meters away from him. But here she was, her glassy eyes staring at the non-existent ceiling, a blade stuck in her chest. Harry felt the tears running down his cheeks as he buried his face in her long, bushy brown hair. Hermione Granger, his best friend, the girl that would make him laugh when he was sad, the girl that stood beside him through everything, the girl that would help him no matter what, the girl who was so intelligent and beautiful though she refused to believe it, the girl who was so much to Harry. She was dead, taken away from him, and in some place where he could never see her again. Harry felt broken, as broken as the body before him.

"Harry!"

Harry ignored Ron again, and looked around. He spotted a slender body lying some three metres from Hermione, and he hobbled to her. Lying on the floor was Luna Lovegood, looking as calm and as peaceful as she did while she lived, if one could ignore the neck twisted at an impossible angle. Harry looked in pain as he gazed upon yet another body of a true friend. He then bent down, and wiped the few spots of blood on her face. Somehow, in death, Luna's face managed to look dreamy, and to Harry, it seemed like she would suddenly jump up and state that there was an infestation of Nargles in his hair. Harry smiled, remembering the good memories with Luna. He fondly cupped her face, and wiped his eyes. Beside her lay Neville, who fought proudly and strongly. Harry looked sadly at Neville. Although he would never see his friend again, Harry knew that Neville would be glad to know that he had died a fighter.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice was louder, and he seemed slightly annoyed. Harry then turned and looked at his friend.

Ron slightly stumbled as he saw Harry's deep green eyes pierce him. Harry looked tired, bloody, pained, and _angry. _At _him. _

"Harry?" Ron whispered.

"Ron," Harry's voice was cold and bitter.

"Hey, mate," Ron tried again.

Harry walked up to Ron, and punched him in the face. Gasps and screams erupted from the silent hall as they saw the Boy-Who-Lived punch his best friend. Molly Weasley shrieked, and prepared to stand up. Ron gingerly picked himself up from the floor, nursing his bleeding nose.

"Bloody hell," Ron was furious at Harry, "what the fuck was that for?"

"What do you think, Weasley?" Ron sank to the floor again as Harry punched him once more, squarely on the nose.

"HARRY POTTER!" The screeching voice of Molly Weasley resounded through the hall as she rushed, wand unleashed, towards Harry. But with a small flick of his wand, Harry froze her in her path, and turned his attention back to the redhead gasping in pain on the floor.

"So Ron, do you feel the pain?" Harry's voice was ice.

"Harry, what the hell has happened to you? Why on earth are you doing this?" Ron tried to roll away from Harry. For the first time ever, he was genuinely terrified of Harry, and what Harry would do to him.

Harry landed a swift kick to Ron's stomach, then grinned when Ron yelled in pain. Everyone in the hall stared in horror at the two. Harry bent down and grasped Ron by the neck.

"Don't try and play the angel with me, Ron," whispered Harry through gritted teeth, "I know. I know it all."

Ron suddenly stopped his furious attempts to escape the death grip of Harry, and feel silent. Suddenly, Ginny began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" And with a flick of his wand, Harry silenced her. He looked back down at a pale Ron.

"Harry, you- you don't understand- you mis- misunderstood everything-" Ron was stuttering.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry yelled, and everyone in the hall flinched. A few, such as Snape, Molly, and Ginny, had gone deathly pale. Harry spoke to the trembling figure of Ron.

"I think I understand perfectly what has been going on," hissed Harry. "I should have known better than to trust you. You've never cared for me, have you? You threw me away because of your jealousy in fourth year, but then came back because Dumbledore made you to. And I was a fool to have trusted you and believed in you." Harry shook his head, as he continued on.

"You disappeared at the right time, didn't you? And then, you can running back when it was safe. You never cared, not one bit. You only wanted the fame, the money, the attention.

"But then, I could have forgiven you. But you messing with Hermione was the last straw. Now, I don't care anymore. You, your thrice accursed family, Snape, the freaking Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore have been plotting this ending for years. You wanted me to die, didn't you? I wasn't supposed to survive. But I did. But, I don't care about anything anymore."

Harry punched Ron. "WHY! All these years, I treated you like a brother. I would have given up my life for yours! I always wanted the best for you! And this his what you do to me?! FUCK YOU, RON! FUCK YOU!"

Harry began to breathe heavily, as he clenched his fists. "Okay, so you wanted me dead. So kill me. I don't mind myself dying. But this?! BUT THIS?! LOOK AROUND YOU RON! THERE ARE PEOPLE DEAD! PEOPLE IN PAIN! PEOPLE SUFFERING! JUST BECAUSE OF THE MONEY?! JUST BECAUSE OF THE FAME DUMBLEDORE WANTED?! I KNOW THAT YOU PLOTTED TO SEND ME OUT THERE, WITH LITTLE TRAINING, SO THAT I MAY DIE! BUT HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THE PEOPLE?! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU AND DUMBLEDORE LETTING VOLDEMORT SURVIVE? JUST FOR SOME STUPID GOLD?!"

"I've done everything for you. Risked my life to save everybody, but this is what I get. Screw you all."

Ron's face was paling with every word Harry yelled, and he flinched as if he had been struck. _That's it, it's over._ Now, Harry knew everything. He knew about the plan that Dumbledore had made for his life. The plan that he, his family, and Snape had an instrumental part in ensuring it came to fruition. But it had failed. Harry had somehow defied the odds and survived. And he had somehow learned of everything. But Ron wasn't about to go down that quickly.

"So, what's it now?" sneered Ron. "You've, won, you foiled our oh-so-evil plan, what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, Ron, Ron, Ron," said Harry in a dangerously sweet voice, "you've never been that smart have you?"

"Let me explain something to you. I don't give a shit about what happens anymore. Everyone whom I cared about, they're either dead or a bastard, which is as good as dead in my opinion. You've all pushed me to the point of not caring. So, all I want right now is a teeny bit of retribution." Harry laughed.

"_Accio wands."_

The spell suddenly cast by Harry took everyone in the Hall by surprise, and everyone saw their wands fly to Harry, who nimbly collected all of them.

Harry then laughed, a short, cruel laugh that made everyone's hair stand on end.

"This is revenge now, Ron. Revenge."

**If you do not understand what Harry means when Harry is yelling at Ron, then you've got to read more Independent Harry, Dumbledore-bashing, and Weasley bashing fanfics :)**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
